Finnick the Frog
by Tsuna 4 Cn4s
Summary: A strange fairy pops into the Hunger Games Mockingjay book and causes more harm than good. What is the Star Squad going to do with British mutants and a trident-weilding frog?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. But I DO own the Fix-It Fariy!

•°•°•°•°•°•°• Finnick the Frog •°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"No!" Katniss screamed in anguish. She tried to throw herself back down into the underground tunnel. Gale held her back.

"No, Katniss! There's nothing we can do for them now."

Katniss turned to see the huge, disgusting, mutant lizards slowly walking towards Finnick, Castor and Homes. She closed her eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to bare seeing their no doubt cruel and gruesome deaths.

"No! It shall not be!" A sudden, squeaky voice in Katniss' ear made her open her grey eyes. She stared in confused shock at a very curious little creature flying in the air around her head.

It looked like a little girl, only she was about a foot tall. Her chestnut hair was piled elegantly on top of her head. Her clear blue eyes sparkled and her white hands carried a short, pink wand with a yellow star at its tip.

"No! The young men must not die!" She repeated herself, louder this time. She flew speedily down into the tunnel, stationing herself inbetween the Capital's mutts and the three terrified members of the Star Squad.

She turned to the three mutts that had followed the rebels and, while waving her pink wand, sang,

'Don't fight any longer for death and war,

'Nor care anymore for gruesome gore,

'But you shall learn to love and be,

'English mutants with a love for TEA!'

Finnick, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Castor, Homes, Cressandra and Pollux just stared at the little creature as, with a wave of her wand, the mutts began to sit in a small circle and daintily eat some small cakes while drinking out of China tea cups. The strangest thing with this picture was the fact that the lizards were drinking with their pinkies up in the air.

"What the heck..." Finnick trailed off, his eyes merely black dots as he turned from the English speaking lizards(who were having a heated discussion about Parliament) to the little girl wiping her hands together with a satisfied grin on her face. "Little Bug, what did you do to them?"

The "little bug"- as Finnick expressed it- made a pouty expression. With her hands on her hips, she flew right in front of the District 4 man's face and screamed indignantly, "I am not a bug! I am a Fix-Itttttttt Fariyyyyyyy!" Her mouth grew in to a huge smile that freaked Finnick out so much he had to step back.

"Uh... okay... So, do you have an over-active imagination or something? Cause of all the things you could have done to those Cretans-"

"What! Are you insulting me? You DARE to insult ME? ME?! You horrid, awful, badly-dressed, filthy, little toad!" The fairy screamed in the poor trident wielder's face.

"H-hey! I'm not a- riiiiiibit!"

The remaining (forgotten) members' heads all snapped towards the strange noise. Where their friend and comrade Finnick once stood, only a rather handsome by aquatic standards toad was left. The Fix-it fairy turned away, seemingly completely unaware of the little change, and studied her nails in an unconcerned manner.

Castor was the first to find his voice. "E-excuse me, Ms. Fix-It uh... Fairy...?"

"Hm?"

"Uh, are you aware that you just transformed Soldier Odair into a- ah- frog?"

"What? Oh, yes, so I did."

"Well, could you maybe change him back?"

"Ummmmmmmm... no."

"What?"

"No. He was rude. If he's going to act like a filthy toad, then let him be one."

Finnick the frog ribited angrily at this reply.

"But... you can't just leave him like that!" Peeta pointed out.

"I can do what I like, thank you."

"But! But! Think of us! His team! And his wife! And the other rebels! And-" Castor babbled on.

"Oh I do wish you would be quite!" And so saying, the Fix-It Fairy snapped her fingers. Castor's mouth immediately puckered and closed, and no amount of struggling from the cameraman could force it open again.

"Well, I'm bored. My job here is done. Fair well, blessed-ones-who-are-so-blessed-to-have-me-come-and-save-them! I know we shall meet agaaaaain!" And the little fairy disappeared.

For a long time, no one said anything. Finally, though, Katniss said slowly, "So, when we return to District 13, we're going to have to explain that Leeg and Jackson were killed by British speaking lizards who like to drink tea, Castor was turned into an avox and Finnick... turned into a frog..."

"You know..." Peeta said quietly. "I think this whole frog thing is going to be harder to explain than the he died thing."

"Actually, I believe he is a toad." One of the lizards put in helpfully. Everyone glared at him. "What? He is."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Yep, total parody. I hope you laughed, though!

(: Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
